


Interesting

by misfitsbabe



Category: WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitsbabe/pseuds/misfitsbabe
Summary: Arthas and Sylvanas' battles, bunch of one shots of their lives together. [Not really in order for the most part, I like to skip around]





	1. Chapter 1

Even with her breathing ragged, body sore and aching for rest, her sword dulled by the dozens of risen dead she had cut down. Red, she just saw red, anger spilling over into hatred, Sylvanas slashed out at the smug man child, she ran for him. Sword poised ready to strike in her arms, Nathonas had tried to fight Arthas on his own and now laid in a pile on the floor, screaming at Arthas who deflected her blade with his own, they began the dance. Clanging of metal echoed around them as they moved in for strikes only to be blocked by the others skill, Sylvanas kicked out at the huge man swinging her blade at the same time so she’d hit with either her leg or sword. 

The kick landed in Arthas’ knee as he deflected a blow meant for his throat with his sword, more and more Sylvanas dared to attack with her body and not just her sword, most of the hits with her legs hit but did nothing to the heavily armored man. Willing as much strength as she could Sylvanas attacked jumping into the air and driving her blade down as hard as she could towards Arthas’ face, much to her surprise he caught her sword with the palms of both his hands kicking her body away , he tossed her sword at her letting it land a few feet from her . Sylvanas went tumbling away, she laid face down for a heartbeat, sweat pouring off her, her lungs eager for air and her body feeling so drained, she peered up at Nathonas, past Arthas who was stalking closer and closer to her. 

For the slightest of moments she considered letting herself rest with her rangers but Nathons would never forgive her and she knew she had to keep fighting, blond hair had fallen in messy huffs around her head as she hit the ground. Her body ached from the days of battle, muscles stiff and burning, skin bruised, bloody and broken from all the fighting. After being dragged from her last batted straight to the leader of the raid she was exhausted, but she never stopped fighting, never stopped trying to defend her village and save her people. Sylvanas' breathing was ragged, her left eye burned as blood blinded her pouring from a deep cut in her forehead, swallowing hard she felt the defeat coming but she hadn't caused him enough suffering, she couldn't allow him to win so easily after all the death he'd caused.

Rolling as the huge blade came crashing down beside her, Sylvanas got to her feet pulling her bowstring back swiftly, the arrow flew so perfectly it was a shame the target moved causing it to only brush through his winter white hair. Anger bubbled over as she drew again letting another of her last precious arrows go, Arthas was charging at her, closing the small gap between them so quickly Sylvanas had to drop her bow and draw her sword. The large man merely grunted as the arrow pierced his shoulder, he was on her slashing out hitting her sword, the force rattled her hands it was so strong.

With a swift kick Sylvanas was sent flying back rolling into the dirt, again she laid disheveled on the ground her whole body hurting, the sword in her hand was heavy, almost too heavy to hold but she refused to die, rejected the idea of her battle ended by a man child with no honor. As his sword again started to come down upon her she held up her own pressing the flat side to her palm for extra strength, she was able to stop it from cutting into her, but the heavy demonic sword was only a few inches away from her blood stained face.

Arthas laughed drawing back his sword, moving one foot to her elbow kicking it out and stepped on her forearm so she was left helpless, sword gone from her reach. Sylvanas tried desperately to free her arm from under him clawing at him and even kicking out at him, Arthas raised his sword again high over his head laughing like a madman. White hair fluttered in the wind so softly it was barely noticeable, his face twisted with pleasure, eyes locked on the small elf girl under his boot, she was fighting like a feral beast against him and he loved the look of it.

Watching at her he almost felt bad, she was covered in purple skin, blood, dirt and cuts, yet somehow even in her filthy state she was beautiful. Hesitating for a mere moment was all it took, Sylvanas pulled a small dagger from her hip and drove it into the huge man's thy, Arthas roared stepping back. Sylvanas scrambled to her feet searching for a weapon, turning to run for a discarded sword a few feet from her, she had wounded the incompetent man. Perhaps now she could wound him further, Sylvanas felt herself well up with the heat of battle, a new surge of adrenalin roaring to life in her veins, she could hurt him.

A disgusting wet cutting sound filled her ears, she froze feeling oddly numb, she couldn't move, blood filled her mouth and Arthas' huge hand grabbed her shoulder pulling her back till she was right against his' chest. A whimper escaped her as she felt the pain finally, looking down with wide eyes she saw the large sword protruding from her abdomen, she took a shaky breath her knees giving in sending her crashing down.

Sylvanas fell to her knees the sword shifting down to accompany her movements, Arthas kicked her off his weapon watching as her body hit the ground hard, once again her hair sprawled all across the dirt. Bending down to her side Arthas grabbed a fistful of beautiful blond hair and picked up the dying elf's head, he looked into her face a small smile spreading across his.

"This isn't the end little elf, you may not move on till I see it fit."

Sylvanas looked up dazed into glowing blue eyes, her body was going numb but she used what little energy she had left to spit a large mouthful of blood into her killers face. Arthas didn't flinch or even move at the action, analyzing her carefully as she started to fade, it was fascinating, watching her struggle to live, fighting for every ragged breath. Arthas shifted pulling the elf girl into his arms and lifting her up. Carrying her frail body bridal style, Arthas looked down into her pale face, she looked around not really seeing anything, coughing she spattered blood across her face.

The contrast of crimson on such porcelain skin sparked a small fire of want in Arthas, her blue eyes getting lost, eyelids so heavy, so desperate to keep open, her hair sticking wet and stained to her face. For some unknown reason he wanted to see her slowly bleed out, it was as if he was trying to remember every little detail of it, trying to see the exact moment the life fled from her eyes, then watch it over and over.

"You'll soon be mine little elf."

The skills she held would make her a perfect addition to his army and maybe over time he could find out what it was about her that drew him in so, maybe he'd be able to stomp it out so she was just as plain as all the others he crossed on his path. Or maybe she'd haunt him like Jaina did, maybe she'd be an addition to the things that kept him up at night.


	2. Arise

Death was sweet, at first it was just the smell of the forest filling her up and giving her the warm feeling of home, then it was happy faces reminding her of such beautiful memories, her sister's birthday when they’d all gathered around a huge cake then used it to paint each other in a fight. 

It was joy, it was all her greatest moments wrapped up in a bow, bringing in a human to her rangers, standing up for herself, being gifted her sisters necklace, falling in love, her first kiss with her lover, first time, the feasts she’d shared with her large family, everything she held dear to her heart.   
Afterlife was something of beauty, peaceful and heavenly, she deserved this happiness after devoting her life to justice and saving innocents, she deserved her own cloud to float on in the heavens. 

“Awaken!”

A screeching shrill voice clawed at her ears demanding she listen, Sylvanas refused, she clung to her peace, clung to her death and rejected the voice throbbing through her bones. 

“Arise!!!”

The words thundered in her, withering her heaven into darkness, fires were set ablaze all over reaching for her, flames licking at her ankles as lightning struck around her.

“SYLVANAS!” 

Screaming filled the air, a voice that could shatter glass, it rang out in the ears of all around it, unfamiliar but so close it couldn't be anyone else, searching around with wild eyes she realized it was her voice that shrilled in the wind. Looking down at herself, ghostly hands with claws like daggers, her body mangled, broken, blue from death laid under her and another scream fell from her, broken, knowing now that Arthas’ last words rang true for her. 

It was not the end for her, she would be his.


End file.
